


Too Late

by fairycentral



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycentral/pseuds/fairycentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran as far and as fast as her legs could take her but she was just too late - chapter 416</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> YET TO BE BETA READ

She ran.

She ran as far as her legs could take her. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Her heart felt as if it was being teared apart gruesomely. Her vision clouded with tears that freely ran down her face.

They couldn't be gone. She was sure this was all just a practical joke; a really mean one too at that.

But, she knew. Deep inside her, she knew that those two would never do something that would seriously hurt her. She knew that this time they really are serious and they really did leave her. She just didn't want to believe it. It just hurts too much to.

And so she ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. At the very least, she wanted them to say goodbye to her face to face. She would've gone with them if they had asked...but they didn't.

And what made it even worse was the fact they had written her a  _letter_  as a goodbye.

_A letter._

They could've said goodbye in so many other ways (preferably in person) but they just had to do it with a letter; the worst way possible, if you ask her. If they had just talked to her, she would've understood (maybe). It was as if her heart had been repeatedly stabbed over and over.

This really was so unfair of them.

She never once thought that those two would ever leave her, especially when she needed them the most. She had always just assumed that the three of them would stay together for… forever. The mere thought of the three separated for such a long time just ate away at her heart.

She had to catch them before they leave Magnolia. She would reach them eventually, right?

She ran even faster, the fastest she had ever ran before. She just couldn't afford to miss them. She just couldn't.

She ran and ran all over town looking for them.

She ran some more until she collapsed on her knees onto the ground. Sobs wracked through her body, her cries of pain and heartache left her mouth as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

_She was just too late._


End file.
